Rafaelito y el tubito ocultito
by Aldaris
Summary: Este fanfic narra la muerte de Rafael Correa a manos del famoso plomero italiano.


**NOTA1:**Este es un fanfic viejo que había escrito hace más de dos años.

**NOTA2:**Señor presidente Rafael Correa, si acaso llega a enterarse de la existencia de este fic solo le digo lo siguiente: disculpe cualquier pasaje de esta ficción que le resulte incómodo, tenga en cuenta que es pura e inofensiva ficción humorística, algo así como los chistes del caricaturista Bonil, chistes por los cuales nunca le ha puesto juicio alguno ya que siempre ha estado consciente de que eran primordialmente eso: chistes. Así pues, el fic que sigue no debe ser tomado por usted como una ofensa, mas bien disfrute de él y tenga en cuenta que, para quien escribe este fic, usted es un presidente que ha hecho grandes cosas por el país. Gracias por su comprensión.

**.**

**Rafaelito y "El tubito ocultito".**

Nadie sabía por qué carajos había muerto Rafaelito (el de Carondelet, si: el que tiene cara de cocodrilo irónico y apellido de eso que se usa para ceñir el pantalón…), nadie acertaba a conjeturar algo suficientemente creíble. Pero yo sé quien lo mató, yo sé: fue Mario Bros. ¿El hermano de Luigi, ese bigotón italiano de bigote grande y gorra roja con una M? Ajá, si: el mismo.

Ahora bien, si me preguntas cómo, pues…digamos que eso lo sabrás después. En este momento es mejor que veas cómo empezó todo, a saber:

_Erase __una __vez_… ¡Ba!: qué erase una vez ni que nada. Mira, el punto es que Mario estaba paseando contento por las calles de Mushroom Kingdom; de tarde, a eso de las tres aproximadamente. Iba pues con una flor de fuego, de esas que si él o su hermano se las comían podían tirar bolas de fuego con sus manos enguantadas. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque la última vez que salió a pasear el batraceo de Bowser le dio una golpiza en público y él, no teniendo ningún ítem, perdió la pelea y quedó mal (Bowser es un chico inmaduro, siempre anda jodiendo como chicuelo). Así pues, quería estar preparado esta vez. Pero bueno, la cosa es que él siguió caminando hasta que de pronto se le apareció Mikey Mouse; sí, como lo oyes: Mikey Mouse. ¿Qué qué hacía Mikey en Mushroom Kingdom?. Muy sencillo: se cansó de que Minnie lo siga (él le había puesto diez mil veces los cuernos y ella seguía atrás de él) y se mudó de dimensión ficcional a través de…de _El __tubito __ocultito_. Volviendo. Cuando Mario vio a Mikey se quedó medio paralizado, no sabía qué mismo era esa alimaña orejona que tenía en frente, si hablaba su mismo idioma o no. El punto es que Mikey, antes de que Mario pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se sacó del bolsillo un tubo amarillo que, al ponerlo en contacto con la tierra, crecía hasta tener un hoyo con diametro de 1 metro y habría un portal dimensional. ¿A qué dimensión?: según Mikey a cualquiera que uno tuviese en mente al momento de meterse al tubo. No obstante la realidad era diferente. Así el tubito había sido programado para conducir a cualquier punto de la verdadera realidad y Mikey había venido por otro medio, no por el tubito. Y desde luego: alguien le había pagado a Mikey para que engañe a Mario. Fue así que Mikey le ofreció a Mario el tubito a cambio de todo el dinero que tuviera. Eso sí, antes le dijo que tenía que probar un polvito mágico que le haría ver la verdad de la vida (ya saben de qué polvito hablo…). Mario pues aceptó el trató de Mikey pero le dijo que haría todo de noche. Mikey se fue.

Llegada la noche Mario se vio tentando a probar el polvito y a entrar en aquel misterioso tubo que crecía y se encogía según se requiera, en aquel tubito que Mikey llamó "El tubito ocultito". Recordó sin embargo aquellas prudentes palabras de Luigi, de aquel su hermano menor que le había advertido de que entre todos los personajes de la ficción había uno que sabía cómo era la realidad o el mundo de los "Dioses Creadores". Un ser siniestro que algún día soñó con conquistar el mundo (su mundo ficcional) y que hoy, cansado ya de casi todo, había creado un invento maligno para atentar contra quien quisiese dentro del mundo de "Los Dioses Creadores". Pensó, pensó; dudó de la seguridad del tubito pero al final se dijo que lo de Luigi eran puras tonterias. Tomó así pues el polvito mágico (una droga alucinante) y se metió, junto con su flor de fuego, en el interior de El tubito ocultito.

Apareció entonces en una elegante oficina: en la oficina del presidente Rafael Correa Delgado ("Rafaelito"). Y pues Rafaelito lo miró con estupefacción. Sencillamente estaba impactado, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. "Algún hijo de la oligarquía debió ponerme droga en el café, alguno de esos peluconcitos huevoncitos debió haber pensado en esto", se dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos una y otra vez. Mario, por su parte, alucinando como estaba con la droga que había consumido, vio a Bowser en lugar de a Rafael. Así pues recordó la humillación de la última pelea y, sin siquiera acordarse de comer su flor de fuego, se deslizó por el piso y agarró a Rafael por los pies (creía que los pies de Rafa eran la cola de Bowser). Luego lo levantó, lo empezó a girar en círculo como a una cadena giratoria y, como hizo en el juego de Mario 64, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas exclamando: "¡So Long King Bowser!" Así pues Rafaelito, luego de haber pegado unos cuantos alaridos de auxilio, salió disparado por la ventana, haciendo añicos los vidrios y formando al caer un gran charco de sangre… ¡Mario mató a Rafaelito! ¿Y gracias a qué? Pues al "Tubito ocultito". Vaya divino inventito…Jajajaj, ¿no les parece divertido? Pero eso no es todo. Así, como se imaginan, algunos guardias corrieron en su auxilio y alcanzaron a ver al criminal junto a un montón de vidrios rotos y un gran tubo amarillo que no sabían cómo diablos había llegado allí. Impactados, tardaron algunos segundos en salir de cierto estado de shok y abrir fuego contra el intruso. "¡Mama mía!", exclamó Mario, asustado al ver a aquellos guardias que ante sus ojos aparecían como un grupo de magikoopas. Fue entonces que Mario por fin se comió la flor de fuego, luego de lo cual les quemó la cara a los guardias―por suerte no los mató aunque hasta el día de hoy no han quedado bien pese a tanta cirugía―y escapó por "El tubito ocultito" para no tener más problemas…

_._

**Epílogo**

Hasta el día de hoy no sabe la gente qué mismo pasó. Lo único que les diré es que los guardias siguen en terapia psicológica: nadie les creyó que Mario Bros mató a Rafaelito, que se escapó por un tubo amarillo y que luego el tubo desapareció. A lo más la gente creerá que fueron los extraterrestres. ¿Pero Mario?: no, eso sí que no.

Y bueno: ¿finalmente que es esa vaina de "El tubito ocultito"? ¿Se acuerdan acaso de lo que antes les conté, eso sobre lo que Luigi le decía a Mario del invento maligno de un personaje que conocía la verdadera realidad? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, el punto es que ese personaje existe, que antes quería conquistar el mundo pero se cansó de que falle y que el idiota de su amigo, Pinky, nunca le sirvió para sus planes. Y pues ese personaje soy yo: Cerebro. Un hámster que, cansado de no poder conquistar al mundo, se dedicó a multitud de cosas entre las cuales figuran: aprender español, inventar artefactos (como el tubito) para joderle la vida a tipos como Correa y confesar barrabasadas en un lenguaje vulgar e inculto como el que he venido usando.


End file.
